¿Por qué no?
by Enea92
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son novios. Viven en un mundo donde la gente es catalogada según su condición sexual. Siendo ellos dos hombres... llamados gays. Naruto entonces se cuestionará... ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca le deja ser el activo en la relación
1. Dudas

Cap 1: Dudas

–Aaah–gemí sintiendo como se adentraba de nuevo en lo más profundo de mi.

Era algo demasiado placentero, demasiado caliente... sabía que jamás me cansaría de sentirlo entrar y salir. No, nunca. Era tan necesario como respirar. Sentir aquella fricción en mi interior, una y otra vez, afuera y adentro, más, más, MÁS profundo cada vez, escuchar los roncos gemidos que dejaba escapar esa boca que me traía de cabeza en todos estos años, ver esos ojos negros entrecerrados, con un brillo de excitación y de deseo, pero sobre todo un amor que me hacía delirar.

Me estremecí al sentir como daba de nuevo en aquél punto en mi interior que me hacia ver las estrellas a la vez que sus dedos me acariciaban todo el cuerpo y es que no había ni un rincón en donde no lo sintiese. Era como estar invadido en todo momento, sea interior o exteriormente.

Me mordí el labio aguantando las ganas locas que tenía de gritar como un poseso. Vi como una sonrisa petulante adornaba su excitado rostro. Él sabía que estaba apunto de correrme y aún así me mantenía amarrado a la cama y sin ningún tipo de alivio a mi dolorido miembro. Y eso, al muy cabrón, lo excitaba todavía más.

Y yo ahí, abierto en canal, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas, jadeando sin parar, sintiéndome en el mismísimo cielo... pero que cada vez veía menos ante el dolor de mi polla.

¡Joder, el muy gilipollas se iba a enterar! ¡Ya vería él después!

Y es que tampoco podía decir nada porque la poca coherencia que tenía al hablar se había ido en el mismo instante que me besó en el baño, dejándome arrastrar hasta estar en esta situación, sintiéndome por primera vez como un objeto sexual que sirve para que él se descargue, pero al contrario de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, eso me excitaba y a la vez me cabreaba y no con él, sino conmigo. ¿Es que soy masoca o qué?

–Naruto–susurró su voz en mi oído tan sensual, tan ronca... tan cardíaca que casi me corro solo de escucharlo.

Obviamente me reprimí de hacerlo, pero no pude retener un gemido al sentir esa lengua igual de caliente que su dueño en mi mejilla, delineando mis cicatrices que en algún momento me trajeron más de un problema y vergüenza, pero que ahora no eran más que simples marcas que a mi novio le encantaba tocar.

–Naruto–volvió a susurrar pero esta vez sobre mis labios entreabiertos, con los ojos nublados por el deseos. Noté como en cada estocada su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez. Sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba a punto de acabar. Me encantaba saber que todo eso se debía a mi. Solamente a mi–. ¿Quieres correrte?

Abrí los ojos a más no poder y sentí como con esas palabras me iba, me iba y no podía detenerlo y tampoco quería.

–¡Sasuke!–grité viendo como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y se volvía todo blanco y sabía que estaba en el puto paraíso.

Y tan rápido como llegué, me echaron a patadas para volver a mi cuerpo el cual estaba todo sudoroso y jadeante, buscando un poco de aire. Todavía podía sentir los espasmos del mejor orgasmo que jamás había tenido. Había sido tan sorprendente... tan grande...

Aún no estaba en todo mi ser cuando escuché unos jadeos que identifiqué en seguida. Eran de Sasuke. Sasuke, aquel hombre que me había atado y follado hasta desfallecer. Aquel hombre que movía tan bien su polla que me volvía loco. Aquel hombre que, inexplicablemente me había enamorado hacia dos años después de arduos enfrentamientos... que ni siquiera recordaba la causa justo en ese momento.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, intentando visualizar más allá de los puntitos blancos que insistían en no desaparecer.

Y allí estaba él, mirándome, con gotas de sudor rodando desde su frente hasta perderse en su cuello o cayéndose en alguna parte de mi piel, mezclándose con la mía. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, sus ojos estaban brillantes, como una noche estrellada con hermosas estrellas que solamente se dejaban ver en aquellas ocasiones. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales, se encontraban entreabiertos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, diciéndonos todo lo que con palabras no podíamos. Y sin hablar, nos acercamos el uno al otro para darnos un casto beso lleno de cariño.

Sasuke me desató poco después y salió de mi, provocándome un jadeo ante ese último roce. Ante eso, el muy capullo sonrió con prepotencia y se marchó al baño, tan pancho. Claro como no era él el que no se podía ni mover por el dolor de culo... ¡Cabrón!

Y es que encima no podía ni siquiera vengarme como debía, ya que durante estos once meses que habíamos mantenido relaciones, siempre había sido el activo y yo el pasivo. La verdad es que no me disgustaba la idea de ser follado por él, ni mucho menos, me encantaba(aunque ni loco se lo decía... luego estaría insoportable con su ego... bueno, más de lo normal), pero también tenía curiosidad al saber qué se sentía al ser el activo.

Sasuke había sido mi primera y única experiencia en lo que se refiere al sexo, así que también quería sentir lo que era ser el activo y no siempre tener que abrirse de piernas y ya. Quería mojarla, por así decirlo, aunque no con cualquiera, sino que lo quería hacer con él, pero parecía que, en cada ocasión que se lo había hecho saber al muy Uchiha, no quería y no tenía ni idea del por qué. Además de que me engatusaba para que dejase la "estúpida" idea de lado con jugarretas que me llevaban al paraíso al segundo... ¡Cómo odiaba que el muy cabrón supiese tanto de mi cuerpo!

Pero aún así seguía empeñado en ser el activo, ya más que nada por cabezonería y porque tenía la ligera sensación de que en el fondo no quería ser el pasivo por su orgullo y eso me dolía. ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¿Su maldito orgullo estaba por encima de sus sentimientos por mi? Jamás negaría que me quería, porque eso no era verdad y yo lo sabía. Me quería igual que yo, pero aún así... no podía ser por una vez el que le ensartasen como un puto pollo, ¿no? Eso me enfurecía.

En un mundo donde los donceles y las mujeres eran rebajadas a más no poder por los hombres, era normal que en las parejas gays(hombre y hombre, no hombre y doncel esa pareja también está muy bien vista y es tan o más normal que la de una mujer con un hombre(maldito mundo clasifiquista)) el "más" hombre no quisiera ser el pasivo, ya que sería denigrar su persona, pero para mi eso no era más que chorradas. Imbecilidades de gente machista y troglodita que no sabía nada del placer carnal ni de la evolución mental. El ser pasivo siempre había sido una debilidad para los hombres, como si estuviera por debajo del activo, cuando en el fondo no era así. No había niveles en la cama. No había reglas, no había nada salvo la pareja, en este caso yo y Sasuke. Cada vez que lo hacíamos ni siquiera me llegaba a plantear el porque yo había aceptado desde un primer momento el ser el pasivo sin rechistar y la verdad es que nunca me lo había preguntado. Pero la respuesta era fácil. Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de esa capullo insufrible que no me importa si me dan por culo, si le doy yo o si de repente viene y me dice que nos vamos a marte porque allí el sexo es increíble. No me importa nada.

Muchas veces cuando estaba con mis amigos, éstos me preguntaban que cómo era el ser el que recibía y si no me sentía chica. La verdad es que no me sentía femenino en lo absoluto. Me daba igual el que me diesen por culo, si aquél que me lo daba era Sasuke.

Siempre tengo el mismo pensamiento pero cada vez que me cruza por la mente lo veo tan claro que me asusta el solo hecho de tenerlo. Éste se trataba de sí alguna vez Sasuke se cansaba de mi o yo de él(tenía más que asumido que no íbamos a durar para siempre... aunque en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que fuera así), no volvería a ser el pasivo con nadie más. Nadie volvería a entrar donde una vez estuvo él, porque eso sería como un reemplazo y Sasuke no podría ser reemplazado por nada ni nadie salvo por él mismo.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi perdición.

Aún estaba mojado y eso provocaba que las miles de gotas surcasen toda esa piel que estaba marcada por mi.

Me devolvió la mirada, una intensa de estas cargadas con deseo, pero aún así siguió hasta el armario, dándome la espalda y mostrándome alguna que otra marca de dedos que me arrancaron una sonrisa. Me encantaba ver como ese cuerpo estaba simplemente con mi marca de propiedad.

Al principio de nuestra relación, Sasuke me había agobiado bastante con eso de eres mío y de nadie más, hasta el punto de que no quería saber nada de él y de no contestar sus llamadas para que me dejase en paz y aprendiera la lección. ¡No era ningún objeto para tener dueño! Pero, pasados unos meses, casi me vi tatuándole mi nombre en cada poro de su piel y fue su turno de reírse de mi, aunque sabía que le encantaba esa vena posesiva que me surgió de la nada. Él no hizo nada para oponerse a las miles de marcas que deje por todo su cuerpo y yo tampoco lo hice cuando él me las hizo.

La verdad es que ya no sé si se las hago queriendo o sin querer, pero cada vez que lo hacemos, aparece una o dos marcas más. Y no sólo en su cuerpo, el mío estaba igual o peor que el suyo. Hacia relativamente poco que me había percatado que en las zonas de mi cuerpo que más le gustaba a Sasuke había una lluvia de chupetones por todas partes. Esas zonas eran mi cuello, sobre todo la parte de la nuca, entre mis muslos y mi abdomen. Una que otra vez me había encontrado que tenía en los brazos y piernas, sorprendiéndome, porque básicamente no los sentía cuando me los hacía. Para mi era toda una sorpresa encontrarme ese puntito rojo en mi piel. A veces me preguntaba si de verdad no estaba con un vampiro sin colmillos...

El bajar de la cama me volvió a la realidad. Sasuke se había sentado en el borde y me miraba con cariño a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla.

Me sonrojé. No lo pude evitar. Los momentos dulces con Sasuke eran contados con una mano y no me podía acostumbrar a esas muestras de cariño. Aunque las prefería antes que sus ya acostumbradas patadas en el culo.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?–preguntó con cariño, pero yo me enfadé.

–Puedo yo solo, gracias–espeté, apartándole la mano y levantándome mordiéndome el labio inferior.

¿¡Joder, por qué siempre dolía!

–Pues yo no lo veo así–comentó con arrogancia con una sonrisa de lado.

Lo miré con odio. Eso lo divirtió más.

–No te rías tanto, Uchiha–siempre que nos peleábamos le llamaba por su apellido o en los momentos más calientes, ese hecho le excitaba de sobremanera–, que cuando te pille no podrás sentarte en lo que restará de mes.

Observé como su sonrisa vaciló un momento, pero no desapareció. Eso me hizo dudar, aunque no lo mostré...

–En tu sueños, dobe.

Se levantó y se marchó a no sé dónde dejándome con un agujero en el estómago.

¿Sasuke eran de esos hombres que pensaban que ser el pasivo era denigrante? ¿Se creía mejor que yo? Pero lo más importante, una duda que jamás pensé tener y que la verdad es que me asustaba de sobremanera...

¿Me estaba ocultando algo?


	2. Haciéndote frente

Cap 2: Haciéndote frente

Me estiré todo lo que me permitía mi cuerpo en aquella postura. ¡Odiaba trabajar! Bueno, me gustaba, pero en ese momento no. Tenía antojo de estar tirado en la cama, sin hacer nada. Tanto juntarme con Shikamaru tenía que traer consecuencias...

Pero aún así, volví la vista al ordenador seguí tecleando. No me quedaba mucho tiempo de margen y la jefa se estaba impacientando. Tenía que haber entregado el artículo esa misma mañana y ya iba atrasado. Las malditas dudas que Sasuke me hacía plantearme me llevaban de cabeza todo el santo día y no paraban. Es que no me podía ni dormir y eso hasta él lo había empezado a notar y mira que para que el muy capullo se entere de algo mientras duerme es algo ya fuera de lo común, porque mucho quejarse de que tengo el sueño pesado cuando él lo tiene igual o más que yo.

Pero era cierto, no podía dormir, mi cerebro no dejaba de susurrarme las mismas y mismas odiosas conclusiones que no podía dejar de sacar una y otra vez sobre nuestra relación. Ambos hombres, ambos iguales... y yo queriendo follarme a Sasuke una y otra vez y no al revés(que también, pero después de que le ponga a mirar a Cuenca) y él que no daba su puto brazo a torcer. ¿Es que tanto le costaba? Vale, no iba a negar que al principio la sensación era horrible, por no decir nauseabunda y en más de una ocasión había tenido la urgencia de gritar que saliese de mi porque necesitaba ir al baño, cosa que no era verdad, pero la sensación allí estaba junto con el punzante dolor, pero eso eran las primeras veces, luego era tan sumamente placentero que me daba miedo el ver como me estaba volviendo un puto nimfómano. Si es que era yo el que casi siempre buscaba su polla en mi culo. Sasuke sólo me decía hola y yo ya estaba cabalgándole como un descosido. Pero aún así quería hacerlo. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él me hacía. Quería que sintiese por una vez aunque fuera, lo que era ser tomado por la persona que amas.

¡Pero no quería!

-¿Ya has acabado?-preguntó una dulce voz detrás de mi.

Giré el rostro y vi a una chica con ojos verdes, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Su pelo, totalmente rosa, estaba siendo recogido por una torpe coleta que dejaba caer de forma dispar unos cuantos mechones aquí y allá. Le daba un aire intelectual y ocupado que le hacía ver más atractiva y distante.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

-Me vas a matar, Sakura, pero todavía no he acabado.

Ante mi respuesta, su sonrisa desapareció. Entrecerró los ojos y crispó los labios, un signo inequívoco que me estaba estudiando con demasiado detenimiento.

Luego volvió a su pose amistosa y miró la pantalla, leyendo lo que, por ahora tenía escrito.

Cinco minutos después, volvió la vista hacia a mi.

-Me gusta, pero aún así no creo que sea un buen tema. Ya sabes que el mundo en el fondo es muy tradicionalista y creo que volverá a haber política por esto-se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, divertida.

-Bueno, mi trabajo es de hablar de sexo, ¿no?-comenté lo evidente con una sonrisa picara-. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. El sexo entre hombres también es sexo y hay que tratarlo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, totalmente de acuerdo, pero aún así es muy... no sé...-lo meditó un rato-. Creo que lo mejor sea que hables de hombre y doncel. Creo que será lo mejor, ya que quieres que sea entre hombres...

-Sí, pero según la sociedad, un doncel no es un hombre ni un mujer-le recordé con evidente desagrado-. Yo estoy saliendo con Sasuke y soy hombre, él también lo es, así que, ¿por qué no escribir sobre algo que, aunque el mundo intente negar, hay? ¡Por mi madre, hay un montón de gays!

-Sí y cada día aumentan-murmuró Sakura a la vez que suspiró-. Sin ir más lejos mi cita de ayer...

-¡Ah, sí!-exclamé cortándola-. ¡No me acordaba! ¿Qué tal te fue con...?

-Konohamaru-me recordó el nombre-. Pues como te iba diciendo que mi "cita" acabó siendo siendo una salida como amigos. Es gay-afirmó-. ¡Y no pude mojar!-sollozó de forma teatral-. ¿Por qué coño es tan difícil follar hoy en día? ¿Por qué todos los tíos que me molan tienen que ser gays?-me miró-. Y no me refiero a lo de Sasuke, eso ya lo tengo más que superado, aunque no te niego que fue un trauma para mi saberlo vuestro.

Asentí de forma melancólica recordando el momento en que Sakura nos pilló in fragantti en mitad de un fogoso beso que estaba pasando a mayores.

Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que se conocieron y eso ya eran como... no sé... ¿diez? ¿once años? La verdad es que no llevaba las cuentas. Sasuke nunca mostró interés en ella, cosa bastante extraña para todos ya que es una de las chicas más guapas y encantadoras(dejando a parte el momento en que se enfada y empieza a golpearme como si le hubiese poseído un gremlin rabioso), aunque cuando aparecí yo, todos descubrimos la razón de su desinterés a cada una de las chicas que indudablemente le iban detrás; era gay. Claro aunque él todavía se empeña en decir que no, que no es gay y que es Narusexual... sí, y yo me lo tragaba como un tonto.

Sakura y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos poco después de conocernos, aunque en un principio pensé que me atraía, que me gustaba y por eso le perseguía constantemente, hasta parecer un puto retrasado mental, masoca porque me alegraba cada vez que recibía un golpe de ella porque eso significaba que por lo menos me prestaba un mínimo de atención. ¡Imbécil yo! Por ese motivo sentí que estaba traicionando su confianza al estar liado con el chico que ella estaba enamorada sin decirle nada, pero cuando nos pilló fue totalmente increíble la capacidad de adaptación que tuvo. Sí, lloró, pero creo que más bien fue como una especie de llanto de felicidad mezclado con... yo qué sé. No entiendo ni entenderé muy los sentimientos ajenos o los míos propios. Al no haber tenido a nadie durante toda mi vida, alguien que me mostrase lo que era cada cosa, había provocado que fuese muy despistado en lo que se refiere a sentimientos.

Nos felicitó por nuestro reciente noviazgo y desde ese momento se volvió nuestra más intima confidente, por lo menos por mi parte, ya que era la que, sin lugar a dudas, conocía mejor al bastardo de mi novio y podía opinar de forma objetiva.

Aunque, claro, todavía no le había contado mis reciente dudas. Y no pensaba hacerlo. Quería por una vez, resolverlo por mi mismo.

-Tampoco me molesta que haya más gays que heterosexuales-seguía diciendo mi amiga-. Pero es que si no hay tíos con los que follar, entonces no hay diversión y si no hay diversión no party.

-Te entiendo-reí.

-Sí, una porra-resopló-. Te recuerdo que tienes a un tío que estará para varias cambios de bragas y en tu caso, de calzoncillos, con solo mirarlo. ¡Y encima no paráis! Ni cuando estoy delante. Joder, que hay gente en sequía.

Sonreí con vergüenza.

-Vaaale, intentaré detenerme cuando estés delante.

Rió de forma suave mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me observaba con cariño. Cariño que fue correspondido al instante.

-Bueno, Naruto, que yo venía para decirte que te dieses prisa con el dichoso artículo, que Tsunade me lo está pidiendo desde hace horas y ya te he salvado mucho tiempo el culo-informó. Hice un puchero. Al verlo, me revolvió el pelo-. Es lo que tiene ser el mejor columnista de consejos sexuales.

-Sí, bueno...-pues ahora, el que necesitaba un consejo sexual era yo, pero eso no podía hacer ver. Tenía que ser profesional-. No voy a cambiar el artículo. Creo que está bien, añado unas cuantas cosas y se lo envío a la vieja gruñona en unos momentos.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi amiga se encogía de hombros.

-Lo que quieras-respondió-. La verdad es que me parece un buen tema. Relación entre hombres y su mentalidad cerrada ante ser el pasivo...-me miró de soslayo-. ¿Lo escribes por algo en especial o es algo al azar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que casi todos tus artículos son inspirados en tu vida personal con Sasuke y por eso...

-No tiene nada que ver-mentí con descaro y me sorprendí al ver que me creía. Normalmente no era tan sumamente fácil.

-Vale. Bueno me largo que Shikamaru todavía no ha hecho la crítica de cine y Tsunade le va a matar de un buen sopapo.

Después de eso, se marchó, dejándome de nuevo solo con mis pensamientos.

Y de nuevo me cerré en mi mundo, olvidándome de todo...

...o por lo menos eso intenté...

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-le dije nada más abrir la puerta del piso en donde vivíamos juntos.

Éste estaba viendo la tele y en cuando me oyó me miró, curioso por mi saludo poco habitual.

Alzó su fina ceja, signo de que estaba a la espera de mi monólogo, pero la verdad es que ya me estaba arrepiento de mis palabras. ¿De verdad era tan importante ser el activo? ¿Iba a hacer que el bastardo se enfadara conmigo solamente porque quería ser activo? Lo miré de nuevo... Joder, sí. Ya no era por la estupidez de ser o no el de arriba, eso ya estaba fuera de lugar, pero ahora sí que quería saber por qué coño el muy cabrón no quería dejarse hacer lo que él muchas veces me hacía.

Entré despacio a la sala y dejé las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Me había parado un momento a comprar un poco de chucherías porque me apetecían un montón y la verdad es que me había rallado un poco... casi me había gastado más de veinte euros en gominolas, pero estaba seguro que no me durarían ni una sola hora.

Su entrecejo fruncido se pronunció aún más al ver el contenido de la bolsa y luego volvió a mirarme, pero sin pronunciar palabra. Eso también me exasperaba bastante. ¿Por qué siempre era tan callado? Sólo hablaba en escuetas ocasiones. Casi siempre era yo el que hablaba por los codos y la verdad es que en un principio no me molestaba, pero ahora era un situación incómoda porque me sentía... insatisfecho. Era como si yo me estuviera abriendo en canal todo el día, expresándole todo lo que me pasaba por mi cabeza, pero él, en cambio, se mantenía callado, mirando a no sé qué parte de la habitación respondiendo con pocos monosílabos que me sacaban de quicio.

_¿Puede una relación romperse por lo que en un principio te había atraído? _Esa pregunta se la había hecho un lector y la verdad es que todavía no se la había respondido porque, sinceramente no lo sabía. Y temía saberlo. ¿Mi relación con Sasuke se estaba rompiendo por lo que antes me atraía como su silencio o su forma fría de ser? No. nuestra relación iba bien, lo que pasa es que él muy hijo de una hiena hambrienta no quería ceder su culito a mi polla necesitada. Eso era llanamente lo que ocurría en nuestra relación y que esperaba cambiar era misma tarde.

Aunque con la cara que tenía Sasuke, me llegué a replantearme el hecho de siquiera tocar el tema.

-Oye, dobe, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo contigo-comentó de forma fría Sasuke sacándome del limbo.

Hice un puchero.

-¿Te tienes que ir? ¿Tienes guardia esta noche?

Negó con la cabeza y eso me arrancó una sonrisa feliz. ¡No había trabajo! ¡Toda la noche solos! ¡Bien!

-Bueno pues es que te quería pregunta algo y espero, por favor, que me contestes con la verdad, porque para ti parecerá una tontería, pero ¡joder, he estado días sin dormir y eso sí que no!-grité ya fuera de mi, sorprendiéndole por mi arranque-. ¡El sueño es sagrado y mi cerebro no hace más que hablar y hablar y no se calla y me entran ganas de arrancármelo y mandarlo a paseo!

-¿Tienes cerebro?

Le fulminé con la mirada a la vez que intentaba darle un golpe que fácilmente esquivó.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para bromas, asqueroso bastardo-siseé-. ¡Respóndeme!-exigí.

Alzó ambas cejas.

-Lo haría, pero es que no me has preguntado nada-señaló, divertido.

-¡Oh, cierto!-joder, Naruto, esto va de mal a peor con tus gilipolleces de nerviosismo. Por Teutates* que solamente tienes que decirle que quieres follarle, ya está, no es la primera vez...-. ¿Por qué no quieres ser el pasivo aunque...?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no-me cortó.

-Pero es que...

-Nada-volvió a cortarme con frialdad-. Si solamente querías saber eso, me voy.

Se levantó pero lo paré al segundo.

-No, espera, bastardo. Quiero saberlo. Ahora en serio, joder.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque no y punto.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Joder, dobe, te he dicho que no me sale de los huevos y ya!-gritó enfadado.

Le miré sorprendido. Era la primera vez que me gritaba de ese modo. Siempre nos habíamos peleado y hasta habíamos llegado a los puños, pero nunca se había llegado a alterarse.

-¿Me ocultas algo?-inquirí sin dejarme almendrar ante su furia. Sentí como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba. ¡Oh...!-. ¿El qué?

Me miró de arriba a bajo, con suma pasividad.

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo ni idea de lo que dices.

-Me ocultas algo-ahora no fue una pregunta, sino una confirmación.

Resopló y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá totalmente dispuesto a ignorarme. Encendió de nuevo la televisión y me dejó allí, en mitad del salón, con cara de gilipollas y con unas ganas locas de patearle el culo en vez de follármelo. Pero no, si pensaba que se iba a quedar así la cosa, es que no me conocía.

-Eres gilipollas-musité por lo bajo, pero estuve casi seguro de que me oyó-. No, qué digo. El gilipollas soy yo-dije ahora más fuerte. Me miró, sin entender-. Por estar contigo-abrió los ojos como platos. Unas ganas tremendas de hacerle daño me invadieron y es que, aunque no lo sabía, mi parte oscura me estaba invadiendo, ahuyentando casi sin esfuerzo a la parte racional y amorosa que era en casi todo momento-. Eres insoportable, no hablas nunca, parece que nunca me escuchar, siempre estás en tu puto mundo donde no me dejas entras y yo, imbécil hasta la médula, no hago más que hablar y hablar sobre cosas que en el fondo a ti no te importa. Me abro en más de un sentido a ti y tú no puedes decirme por qué cojones no puedes dejar que te folle-acabé gritando-. Pero es que eso ya no es lo que me importa, no, me da igual como si te quieres meter un tapón en el culo para que nadie entre por allí, que a mi me la sopla. Pero que no me digas el por qué, que me demuestres que no confías en mí... que me digas que me quieres... y que no...-me callé un momento. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Vale. Tranquilo. Que no te dé un puto ataque de ansiedad ahora, joder, Naruto, ten dignidad por lo menos. Como pude empecé a respirar de nuevo con normalidad, pero aún así seguí gritándole. Era eso, o pegarle una buena ostia-. ¡Dime que coño me ocultas! ¿Es que de pequeño te violaron? ¿Tienes un trauma? ¿Tu orgullo te impide estar abajo?-imperceptiblemente, Sasuke se movió incómodo ante mis palabras. Abrí los ojos de par en par. No... por favor, todo menos eso...

intenté relajarme, recordar las miles de veces que mi tutor, Jiraya me había avisado que mi hiperactividad me traía problemas a la hora de pensar con claridad, y ahora veía que tenía razón. Pero no pude detenerme a pegar un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Le miré, ahora sin ningún sentimiento a flote.

-¿Tan poco significo para ti? ¿Soy inferior a ti, Sasuke? ¿No me quieres por sobre tu asqueroso orgullo?-pregunté con serenidad cuando en el fondo quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo hijo de un caracol que era. Lo capullo, imbécil y todo los demás insultos que podía haber en un idioma o sino me los inventaba, que era. Y golpearlo. ¡Oh, sí! Tenía unas ganas locas de matarlo a puñetazos.

Sasuke me observó detenidamente, analizando cada uno de mis gestos, adivinando el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no partirle la cara justo en ese momento. Suspiró.

¡Suspiró!

¡El muy capullo había suspirado!

Y eso, tontamente, fue el bastardo que había derramado mi pozo de Sasukes.

Me abalancé contra él sin darle tiempo de reacción. Mi puño se estrelló en su perfecto rostro pálido, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Sin esperar más, me pateó para quitarme de encima. Con un fuerte dolor de estómago me levanté, jadeante, viendo como se quitaba el hilo de sangre que le salía por la comisura del labio.

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa, gilipollas?-rugió enfadado, levantándose, precipitándose para pegarme de nuevo y yo lo recibí con un fuerte puñetazo en lo que pretendía ser su rostro, pero se echó hacia un lado y le di en el hombro.

Estuvimos así no sé cuánto tiempo y la verdad es que no me importaba. No sentía dolor alguno. Lo único que podía divisar es que con cada golpe que le daba, cada gruñido que soltaba esa boca partida en señal de dolor, un profundo alivio se instalaba en mi pecho al igual que un infinito vacío al estar provocándole eso a la persona que amaba, pero ¿qué cojones? ¡En ese momento nadie quería a nadie! En ese momento lo único que se podía apreciar de racional entre nosotros era que, vagamente, pensábamos en qué sitio pegarnos para provocarnos más daño.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, ambos estábamos para el arrastre. No es por alarde ni nada por el estilo, pero yo estaba mejor que Sasuke y eso me ponía peor. Sentía que me había dejado golpearle en más de una ocasión, como sintiera que se lo mereciera y eso me frustraba. ¿No era mejor decirme lo que me estaba ocultando y no pasar por esto? Tal parecía que era el único que pensaba así.

Nos sentamos cada uno lo más alejado que permitía el pequeño salón, mirándonos, sin pestañear, como si estuviéramos esperando que algún movimiento que nos hiciera saber que volvíamos a la carga.

-¿Me vas a contar el por qué de una puta vez o he de suponer que te crees superior a mi y que soy una especie de niña con polla a la cual follar cuando a tu amiguito le plazca?-pregunté con evidente enojo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Mi corazón iba a un nivel superior de lo que jamás había pensado, anhelando que Sasuke respondiese a la maldita pregunta. ¿Tanto le costaba, joder?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de pronto. Lo miré, sin entender-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto para llegar a esto?

No era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero me sentí un poco complacido. Significaba que él tampoco estaba feliz con los acontecimientos que estaba provocando su "secreto".

-Porque te amo-solté sin miramientos. Vi con satisfacción que sus mejillas se volvían rojas y tuve el impulso de acercarme y acariciarlas con tanto amor, lamerle las heridas... ¿y quién sabe? A lo mejor le acababa lamiendo algo más que las heridas-. Quiero saber todo de ti. Hasta la más simple cosa. Quiero que me hables, que me cuentes cómo has pasado el día. Qué paciente has tenido... cualquier cosa. Tus inquietudes hacia lo que nos pasa, al igual que yo hago contigo-seguí ahora en un mero murmullo, pero suficiente alto para que me escuchase-. Deseo hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú me haces sentir o por lo menos la mínima parte, porque es que cada vez que me tocas... que me miras... que me hablas...-no pude continuar ninguna de las frases. Es que era algo tan sumamente increíble lo que me hacía sentir que no encontraba palabras para cualificarlo.

Las mejillas de Sasuke habían pasado de un simple rosado a un rojo fuego. Me encantaba entrever al verdadero Sasuke de vez en cuando, aquel que se escondía con insistencia de todos y que solamente salía a flote en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre conmigo. Conmigo, con nadie más.

-Yo..


	3. Secreto

Holaaaa!

Bueno, la historia acaba aquí TT_TT Es una historia corta, pero que pretendo seguir en una segunda parte.

Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan gastado su tiempo en dejarme un comentario o siquiera leerlo.

En estos momentos también me encuentro subiendo otro fic de Naruto.

¡Espero que os guste el final de esta primera parte!

PD: Avisooo! Lemon! O intento de… Es mi primer lemon, así que me disculpo. Tampoco es que lo quería hacer demasiado explícito.

Cap 3: Secreto

-Yo...

Vi como se mordía con indecisión el labio y como retorcía las manos. Estaba nervioso, por no decir que le iba a dar un infarto. Sus hombros temblaban con fuerza y eso fue lo que más me asustaba. ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía? Si mal no recordaba, lo había conocido a los trece años y esta era la primera vez que lo veía así tan... débil. Tan falta de cariño.

Sin detener el impulso, me precipité hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza. El me apretó contra su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello y en ese momento supe que todo lo que en un principio parecía una imbecilidad, era algo mucho más serio, tanto como para que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estuviera temblando en mis brazos, al punto del llanto que no dejaba caer por los últimos rastros de su inquebrantable orgullo.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, estoy contigo. Sea lo que sea lo que me vas a contar, no me iré-le aseguré dándole suaves besos en la coronilla.

Estuvimos un tiempo más en silencio hasta que noté como el cuerpo que tenía bajo mía, dejaba de temblar ligeramente. Me di cuenta de que Sasuke iba a comenzar a hablar así que presté toda la atención que pude.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía siete años-empezó a relatar. Eso ya lo sabía pero no le dije nada, sino que me mantuve en silencio, acariciándole la espalda con cariño-. Nunca se supo quién fue ni nada por el estilo, ya que desapareció al instante. Los únicos que sobrevivimos fue mi hermano y yo, como ya sabes-asentí-. Pero... esa noche... yo estaba en casa...-musitó de pronto. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y de pronto recordé mi estúpida broma de que si había sido violado. ¡Joder, nunca me había odiado tanto por hacer una broma que, si mi instinto no me fallaba...!-. No se lo dije a la policía ni a nadie. Solamente lo sabe Itachi y fue porque no hubo más remedio que decírselo. Yo... él...

Empezó a temblar de nuevo y yo lo abracé con más fuerza, intentando ahuyentar el recuerdo de aquel horrible acto.

-No te esfuerces-musité, intentando darle mi apoyo.

Me mostraba todo lo calmado que podía pero, joder, mi sangre hervía. ¡Oh, menos mal que no se sabía quién era el asesino de los padres de mi bastardo, porque sino me tendría que ir a ver a la cárcel!

Levantó el rostro y me sorprendió ver que no estaba llorando. ¡Ni una lágrima! Un increíble amor mezclado con orgullo me invadió. Sobre todo al ver su dulce, pero pequeña sonrisa.

-Me violó-soltó de golpe, mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Una y otra vez. Sin parar. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. No había nadie que me pudiese ayudar. Mis padres estaban muertos y mi hermano se había ido con un amigo a no sé dónde y si no quería morir tenía que obedecer todo lo que me decía-siguió mirándome sin pestañear. Ambos nos sumergíamos en las pupilas del contrario, intentando encontrar aquella paz que el relato y los recuerdos de Sasuke nos estaba quitando-. Cuando se fue, me dejó allí, tirado, sin poderme mover. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me recuperé y pude moverme. Me vestí y llamé a la policía, omitiendo el hecho de que había sido violado. Sabía que mis padres habían muerto. Conocía exactamente dónde se encontraban, pero no quería verlos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente en shock como para llegar a más. Cuando la poli llegó empezaron a investigar y hacer lo que siempre hacen. Itachi llegó poco después. Después de eso, tuvo que dejar el colegio y se puso a trabajar, aunque nos metieron en un orfanato, él quería salir cuanto antes de allí, llevándome consigo-le di un casto beso en los labios cuando se quedó en silencio. Me miró de nuevo-. No recuerdo mucho de las primeras semanas, pero según Itachi parecía un autómata. Supongo que estaba tan traumatizado que me había convertido en alguien sin sentimientos. No dejaba que nadie me tocase, ni siquiera mi propio hermano y él no entendía muy bien el porqué. Todos los días me duchaba y salía con heridas y carne quitada por todo el cuerpo. Recuerdo sentirme sucio e intentaba limpiar hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

-Tú no estás sucio-le interrumpí en un impulso-. Jamás he conocido a nadie tan... tan... ¡No estás sucio!

Sasuke sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Dejame terminar, dobe-suspiró-. Itachi trabajaba todo el tiempo y yo iba a clase obligado. La verdad es que no quería salir de la cama. Pasaron los meses y me fui sintiendo mal. Itachi se preocupó y me obligó ir al médico-de pronto su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal y eso me preocupó de sobremanera, sobre todo al ver como, poco a poco, esos ojos negros que no habían mostrado ningún atavismo de ir a llorar se humedecieron y yo no sabía que hacer.

Estábamos así por mi puta culpa, porque no me bastaba con que me dieran por culo si no que tenía que darlo yo en más de un aspecto. ¡Si es que en verdad era un dobe, pero de los grandes! Y ya no podía acallarlo, porque Sasuke necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, pero es que con cada palabra, con cada vacilación me arrancaba una parte de alma, como si el que hubiese sido violado fuese yo, como el que vivió todo eso hubiese sido yo y no él. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta la magnitud de mis sentimientos. ¿Desde cuándo amaba tanto a Sasuke que hasta lo podía sentir debajo de mi piel?

Contemplé como se mordía el labio inferior y le temblaban las manos. Estaba seguro que si le soltaba, temblaría todo el cuerpo, pero al estar yo con él, aunque fuera un poco, eso le hacía serenarse. Lo estreché más, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! Si no hubiera sacado el maldito tema... hasta preferiría seguir pensando que era el típico machista que no podía dejarse sodomizar por otro tío...

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba tan feliz de que Sasuke estuviera contándome cosas que no sabía, abriéndose a mi como jamás lo había hecho. Dejándome entrar un poco más a su mundo del cual solamente podía ver las puertas. Ahora podía observar un poco más de aquél oscuro pasaje.

-Te amo-me escuché decir sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Sasuke me miró sin pestañear, con los abiertos de par en par y yo la verdad es que no sé muy bien que mostraba mi cara, pero es que mi cuerpo iba totalmente por su parte-. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto, Sasuke-volví a susurrar besándole aquellos labios carnosos que me cortaban el aliento.

Aunque estaba más que anonadado por mis acciones, respondió a mi beso con torpeza. Era uno casto, pero intenso, esos que pocas veces se dan pero cuando los recibes parece que te van a salir alas y en cualquier momento empezar a volar de tantas mariposas que sientes en el estómago. Eso o ponerte a vomitar del mareo por la emoción.

Lo quería tanto. Lo amaba con locura y gilipollas de mi, lo acababa de descubrir. Siempre había pensado que sin Sasuke mi vida estaría vacía, pero es que ahora me daba cuenta de que sin él, mi vida ya no seguiría. Sí, mariconadas a parte, sentiría como el reloj se hubiese detenido y que el mundo seguía sin mi, dejándome atrás, rezagado y sin ganas de seguir. Y por fin podía ver en toda su plenitud el sentimiento tan grande que provocaba ese maldito bastardo indiferente en mi y eso me aterraba.

¡Joder, que lo amaba, pero... ¿él?

Vale, me estaba contando algo que, aparte de que no le estaba dejando seguir, ya que su boca estaba por demás ocupada con la mía, nadie más sabía, aparte de su hermano y que era muy íntimo y eso viniendo de Sasuke era como decir un "te amo" a voces, pero aún así... ¡Era tan difícil estar satisfecho! Y eso me cabreaba, vaya que sí. Siempre con mis ansias de más y más, pero es que me daba ansiedad el solo pensar en su persona. A cada instante estaba él en mi mente como una maldita y asquerosa enfermedad en la que había caído enfermo sin remedio y eso me jodía bastante, porque todo el mundo sabía de mi relación con él, de mis problemas hasta de mis dudas, ya que sin darme cuenta las escribía para mi columna de consejos de amor y sexo.

Y de nuevo volvía a surgir la misma duda... ¿Él estaría igual que yo? _El que más quiere, sufre más _le había dicho su tutor en una de sus borracheras y la verdad es que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello y no estaba más fastidiado con eso porque no podía.

Apartándome un poco de los labios húmedos de mi novio, dejando un hilo de saliva aún uniéndonos, volví a hablar.

-Te amo-musité de nuevo. Parecía un puto disco rayado, pero es que sentía que en ese momento Sasuke lo necesitaba escuchar casi con desesperación, tanta o más que yo necesitaba decírselo-. Sasuke.

Vi o mejor dicho, noté como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo sé, estúpido-me volvió a besar, pero en esta ocasión fue un beso más hambriento, donde nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto.

Le mordí el labio inferior, sacándole un suspiro. Se lo chupé y succioné a la vez que el delineaba mi labio superior y me lamia con premeditada sensualidad mi lengua, la cual le respondía, inquieta, anhelante de su tacto y es que me encantaba aquél músculo caliente y húmedo. Podía asegurar que la parte del cuerpo que más me gustaba de Sasuke, era su boca. El sabor, el placer de su roce... aunque claro, jamás renunciaría de el resto por nada del mundo.

Nos separamos, buscando la manera de mantenernos vivos. Odiaba ser mortal y que Sasuke me pusiera tanto que no era suficiente el respirar por la nariz.

-¿Me vas a dejar acabar, dobe?-susurró, divertido.

¡Por lo menos el rastro de tristeza había desaparecido!

-No-contesté con simpleza-. No quiero volver a verte así de nuevo, así que no volveré a sacar de nuevo el tema. Me da igual si siempre soy el de abajo, no me impor...

-Pero yo quiero acabar de contártelo, Naruto-me cortó con una voz que jamás había escuchado venir de él. Era tan... cariñosa-. Porque sé que he sido injusto al no contarte nada, cuando tú te abres a mi, confiando plenamente. Y yo... joder, no se me da muy bien esto de las palabras, dobe, ya lo sabes y... lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, tú ya me entiendes, ¿no?-le sonreí, pero el bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Le miré extrañado-. No, no importa si lo entiendes, porque supuestamente te lo tengo que decir. ¡Agg! ¡Malditas palabras inútiles que no salen cuando tienen que salir!-gritó, exasperado mientras se sacudía la cabeza de forma violenta. Yo lo único que podía hacer era observarle sin pestañear, anonadado con el Sasuke que me estaba mostrando y así, inevitablemente, me estaba enamorando aún más. ¡Lo hacía aposta, seguro!-. ¡Da igual! Déjame acabar y luego te lo digo, joder-me exigió-. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Maldición!-no hacía falta ser Harry Potter para saber que estaba nervioso-. En el hospital me hicieron varias pruebas y me dijeron algo que nadie sabía, que ni siquiera mis padres había llegado a conocer-se mantuvo callado, mirándome con seriedad. Sentí que lo que me iba a decir era algo tan importante como todo lo anterior y no sé por qué tuve la ligera sensación de que ya lo sabía, que en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido-. Soy doncel-soltó, esperando mi reacción.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no por lo que me acababa de decir, no qué va, eso hasta me hacía entender varias cosas. Le miré, asustado por mis pensamientos.

-Por favor, no me digas que...

Sin acabar la frase, él me entendió y vi que mi mundo se derrumbaba del todo al verlo asentir. Ese suave, pero firme movimiento cabeza que hizo que todo a mi alrededor desapareciese por un instante.

Todo el mundo que estuviera puesto en el tema de los donceles sabía que éstos podían tener hijos a partir de una muy alocada temprana edad, hasta insana, si se podía opinar. A los seis años ya podían tener hijos y eso era sorprendente, porque empezaban antes que las chicas y lo que más le intrigaba es que ellos no tenían el odiado periodo. Tenía a Sasuke como ejemplo. Jamás le había visto sangrar por el culo en ningún momento... o eso creía yo, porque podía habérmelo ocultado...

La verdad es que yo si que no estaba muy puesto en el tema doncel. No más que lo estrictamente necesario con un novio médico que tenía pacientes donceles.

-Estaba embarazado-escuché su voz, lejana, monótona, fría... dolida. Le abracé con tanta fuerza que soltó un quejido, pero aún así no me apartó. Ambos necesitábamos ese contacto-. Itachi se horrorizó, pues era pequeño, pero no tonto, así que ató cabos. Yo me asusté tanto. No lo quería... Bueno, a parte de que tenía siete años y que los médicos ni que decir se horrorizaron al saberlo y al segundo me instaron en abortar, tampoco entendía muy bien que significaba dar vida a un bebé. Todavía sigo preguntándome qué es exactamente eso... pero si tenía algo que ver con ese hombre, no lo quería... lo odiaba. Me había arrebatado mi felicidad, mi vida, mi niñez... Ya nunca pude sonreír como antes. Jamás me pude acercar a una persona más allá de una simple amistad. No toleraba a los hombres, casi no podía resistir el contacto con mi hermano... hasta que apareció un dobe rubio y con ojos azules que no hacía más que berrear cosas sin sentido y que no se separaba de mi ni un instante-sonrió, relajándose entre mis brazos. Yo también sonreí. Nunca me había alegrado tanto el haber entrado en su vida como en ese momento-. Obviamente aborté. Mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para tener un hijo... además de que sé que si lo hubiese tenido, lo hubiese odiado y me hubiese odiado a mi mismo por tenerlo, por dejarle vivir cuando yo mismo estaba muerto en vida. Después de eso... nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio que no era incómodo. Era reflexivo, dejándonos pensar con calma todo aquello que en ese momento rondaba por nuestras mentes.

-Yo... quería... contártelo antes, pero...-se quedó un momento callado, tragó saliva, se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio y siguió-. No pude. Me daba miedo el que me rechazases...

-¿Que te rechazase?-le corté-. ¡¿Qué te rechazase?

-No te gustan los niños-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, bueno, a ti tampoco-contraataqué-. Pero el hecho de que ahora sepa que eres doncel no cambia nada, además creo que tu razonamiento es un poco ilógico, ¿no crees? No sé, si yo hubiese sido tú, en lo último que hubiese pensado era en no decírtelo porque no te gustan los niños.

-Lo sé, dobe-sonrió con tristeza-. Me da miedo el tener gente cerca de mi... tengo miedo que me hagan daño y que se aprovechen de mi, por eso no quiero... no deseo ser... no quiero ser débil.

-¿Y la única forma que encuentras para no ser débil, es comportándote como un capullo?-pregunté, intentando disipar un poco la tensión.

Me pegó un coscorrón, pero aún así, una fugaz sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-Cuando apareciste y más aún, cuando empezamos a salir, sentí por primera vez que podía confiar en alguien completamente, pero no pude hacerlo del todo-me dolió, no lo voy a negar. Me dolían sus palabras, pero sabía que estaban más que justificadas-. Me contabas todo lo que querías, cosas importantes, cosas relevantes... aburridas y sin sentido, con tus berrinches y tus múltiples personalidades siempre me dejaban agotado, pero aún así, me encanta estar contigo-no pasé por alto el rojo de sus mejillas ni el hecho de que lo había dicho en presente-. Pero no podía decirte todo esto... mi orgullo... el decirte que... no podía... y encima me daba miedo el confesarte de que era doncel y si con eso significaba que tendría que ser siempre el pasivo, no quería. Cuando me pediste por primera vez ser el activo, me asusté. No quería. No, no, no lo deseaba por nada del mundo. Me daba pánico. El tener otra vez alguien en mi interior... tan profundo... tan desgarrante...-sollozó y eso me partió el corazón. Empecé a llorar yo también como un jodido bebé-. Te a... mo-sollozó-. Te amo-musitó de nuevo, provocando que mi llanto fuera a más y que mi corazón doliese de la pura felicidad-. Y he comprendido que no me importa nada. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero cerrar página. No quiero seguir pensando en él. Solamente quiero que me pertenezcas y yo quiero ser tuyo.

Sin que me lo esperara, me besó. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de que me empujó hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared y se sentó en mis muslos sin dejar el beso que ya estaba subiendo demasiado de nivel.

Lo aparté con cuidado de mi, juntando al acto nuestras frentes, buscando con ansiedad esas pupilas negras que me revelaron todo y a la vez nada.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-susurró tan flojo que me pareció que lo había imaginado.

Sabía que no era así.

Mi corazón no podía dejar de latir de forma frenética, pero aún así no me dejé llevar por el deseo, ni mucho menos. Sasuke necesitaba tiempo y sabía que podía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir y yo, precisamente en ese momento, no tenía ninguna prisa en hacerlo mío.

-No quiero que te presiones, Sasuke-musité con cariño.

-No lo hago. Llevo tiempo pensándolo y sé que eres el único que podrá hacerme avanzar.

Me volvió a besar, mordisqueando mis labios y jugando con mi lengua sin llegar a tocarla del todo, sabiendo que eso me hacía llegar a un nivel de cachondismo impresionante, pero no cedí.

Quien me viera en ese momento, me mataba por querer dejar esa oportunidad, pero es que... De verdad que quería, pero sentía que no era el momento.

-En serio, Sasuke...

-No. Cállate-ordenó de forma brusca, separándose un poco de mi, provocando que un frío se adueñara de las zonas en las que habíamos mantenido contacto-. Escuchame, Naruto. Quiero hacerlo. Deseo que me folles. Deseo tu polla en mi interior como nunca he deseado nada. Deseo que me hagas olvidar cada una de las caricias dadas por otro. Deseo quedarme afónico de tanto gritar tu nombre. Deseo no poder sentarme en semanas porque me vas a romper. Deseo que tu polla esté tan dentro de mi que no sepa donde acabas y donde empiezo yo...

Con un gruñido me abalancé a la caza de sus labios, metiendo la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca, sin dejarle tregua.

Si quería calentarme, lo había logrado y bastante bien.

Sin dejarme llevar del todo, le cogí de las caderas y le insté a que me las rodeara con sus piernas. Aún sin romper el beso que ya se estaba volviendo de todo menos inocente, me levanté llevándomelo a nuestro cuarto donde me dejé caer en la cama con él debajo.

En el camino, aparte de que fuimos chocando con casi todas las cosas y que en más de una ocasión escuchamos algo caer en el suelo, nos quitamos la parte de arriba dejando ver ese pecho que tantas y tantas veces había visto pero que jamás me aburriría de ver. Sasuke por su parte, me había dejado en calzoncillos y eso me divirtió. Casi nos caemos cuando me los tuve que quitar, pero gracias a una de las miles de paredes que parecía que tenía aquel maldito y acogedor apartamento no nos caímos.

Sabía que tenía que ser dulce, que estaba nervioso, pero después de tan provocativas palabras ¡qué coño estaba esperando! No pude evitar arrancarle la ropa en cuando pude a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con lo único que me tapaba. Ambos estábamos más que excitados. Nos necesitábamos. Necesitábamos sentirnos, pero ¡ya!

Respirando entrecortadamente, en un momento de lucidez, paré el beso, yendo a por su cuello el cual delineé con la lengua, sacándole suspiros. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré cuánto lo amaba y vi por el rabillo del ojo, como, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonreía.

Bajé por su pecho, parándome en sus pezones erectos. No era nada fuera de lo común. Muchas veces era yo el que hacía los preliminares, pero no podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Saber que en esta ocasión sería yo el que haría todo. El que no abriría las piernas.

De forma torpe por los crecientes nervios, me posicioné entre sus piernas. Noté el ligero temblor de éstas. Mi corazón vibró ante eso.

Miré su rostro y noté que me estaba mirando. No paraba de mirarme y supe que era para no ver al hombre que le había violado. Así que, yo tampoco dejé de hacerlo desde ese preciso momento.

Bajé con premeditada lentitud hasta su entrepierna y con parsimonia alcé una mano con la que acaricié levemente ese pene erecto y caliente que se alzaba ante mi, ansioso de más.

Sasuke gimió bajito al sentir ese insuficiente contacto y de forma inconsciente, alzó las caderas en busca de más. Sonreí al notar eso.

Sin esperar más, engullí todo lo que pude de ese para nada, pequeño trozo de carne. Un fuerte jadeo se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero no del todo contento por eso, empecé a subir y a bajar, sin parar de succionar y lamer todo el tronco.

La primera vez que le había hecho una felación, sin querer le había mordido, pero ahora podía decirse que era todo un experto. Sabía a la perfección qué hacer para hacer gemir a Sasuke y la verdad es que me encantaba hacérsela. Podía decirse que disfrutaba más yo que él.

Su sabor era salado, debido al sudor. Y su olor... ¡Dios, su olor! Me volvía loco. Era tan cachondo. Me ponía a mil olerle. Olía a sexo.

Le acaricié con sumo cariño el muslo y noté que se tensó ante eso.

Me levanté y me senté entre sus piernas. Me mordí el labio, intentando volver en mi, pero es que esa imagen... joder esa imagen... pff...

-Sasuke-le llamé-. Todavía estás a...

Un beso me acalló.

Gemí al sentir como una mano caliente me envolvía el pene y empezaba a subir y a bajar con lentitud, tocándome el glande con la punta de los dedos, arrancándome más de un gemido y jadeo de puro placer.

¡Joder, Sasuke era el puto amo en la cama, coño!

Se apartó de mis labios, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me lamió toda ésta, dibujando un camino inventado hasta llegar a mi oído donde mordisqueó, sacándome de nuevo eróticos jadeos.

-Tu polla en mi culo, ya-ordenó.

Sin esperar reacción ninguna, me cogió una mano y se metió tres dedos en la boca, haciéndolos salir de forma tan jodidamente sexy que casi me corro en ese momento. Encima el muy cabrón ponía una cara de placer total, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar uno que otro gemido, pasando su lengua entre mis dedos.

¡Dios, el puto amo del sexo, joder!

Los tuve que sacar en ese momento porque es que estaba que me corría.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, se tumbó de nuevo y volvió a clavarme la mirada. Yo suspiré, derrotado. Ya no podía volver atrás, ni tampoco quería.

Acaricié esa entrada que se contraía, nerviosa, esperando la inminente invasión. Noté como todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al adentrar un dedo, pero en seguida se relajó. Me seguía mirando y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, diciéndole en silencio que todo iba bien y que yo estaba con él.

Poco a poco le metí el segundo dedo. La verdad es que me había sorprendido enormemente la calidez de su interior. Mi entrepierna me dolía a rabiar, gritando por un poco de alivio, pero la ignoré. En cambio volví a mis quehaceres con el pene erecto de mi novio, sacándole más de un gemido y jadeo por eso. La verdad es que fue una gran idea ya que su interior inmediatamente se relajó y me permitió entrar tres dedos sin ningún problema, así como también moverlos por todo su interior. Me empeñaba en conseguir encontrar ese delicioso punto que te hacía ver las estrellas, ese que tantas veces Sasuke me había tocado con esa polla que ahora estaba en mi boca... joder, pensar así me ponía más cachondo.

-¡Diooooooooooossssss!-rugió de pronto Sasuke a la vez que me sorprendía enormemente al sentir como se corría en mi boca.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca en el segundo chorro. Casi me atraganto de la impresión. Nunca me había gustado mucho el tragarme su semen. No era por nada, pero si había que hacerlo se hacía, no me daba asco, pero prefería no hacerlo. Tan simple como eso.

Sasuke estaba jadeando, aún con la vista clavada en mi. Me había quedado estático ante su prematuro orgasmo y no entendía el por qué de éste. Si todavía quedaba mucho y Sasuke siempre solía durar más de media hora en llegar. Entonces caí en la cuenta.

Moví de nuevo mis dedos y un brutal grito salió de los labios entreabiertos del Uchiha.

Sonreí de forma pícara.

¡Lo había encontrado!

Una y otra vez di en ese lugar, mientras que me ocupaba de ensanchar todo lo que podía esa entrada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve, pero es que quería que Sasuke estuviera del todo seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Naruto-jadeó de pronto-. Ya... dentro... Métemela...

Saqué los dedos de su interior y me quedé fascinado al ver como se contraía, como intentaba retenerme entre esas paredes tan cálidas y húmedas.

Joder, sabía que, si llegaba a penetrarlo del todo, ya jamás podría separarse de él, si era posible en ese momento, claro.

Estiré el brazo hasta llegar al cajón de la mesita de noche. La abrí y revolví un poco las cosas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sonreí al ver que justamente había encontrado uno con efecto calor y con venas. Mmm, uno de mis favoritos e intuía que ha Sasuke le iba a encantar.

Éste sonrió también al verlo y de forma pícara me ayudó a ponérmelo.

Dirigí mi miembro a su entrada. La acaricié con la punta y ambos gemimos ante el contacto. Miré con atención a Sasuke y éste me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa radiante y supe en ese momento, que en ese preciso instante, en lo único que podía pensar era en mi al igual que mi mente estaba llena de él.

Y así me hundí en su interior, provocando un dulce gemido por ambas partes y que él arquease la espalada de una manera que su interior apretó de forma tan jodidamente deliciosa mi pene.

Ah, ahí supe, justo en el momento en que ambos empezamos a movernos en un compás para nada lento, que mi vida junto a Sasuke no había hecho más que empezar.

¿Qué importaba si era doncel? ¿Qué más daba el pasado? ¿Qué importaba quién era el activo o el pasivo?

Mi último pensamiento lucido antes de explotar como jamás había podido imaginar fue que tenía que comprar más preservativos... y, como no, lo mucho que amaba a mi bastardo.


End file.
